Pottermore Wand Analyses
by xXMaster of MischiefXx
Summary: Better summary inside, but I will be doing analyses of peoples wands and houses on Pottermore. If you want your wand and/or house reviewed, just leave a review! Rated K just because I don't know what I'll write later on.
1. First Analysis Mine

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again after a pretty long break! Anyway, this isn't really so much of a story, as much as it is an analysis with help! Please read the following, it will explain the idea of this piece of writing . By the way, I edit my own stories, so sorry for any mistakes.**

So the wands in Harry Potter have always interested me, and after getting my Pottermore a few months back they became even more interesting. So, with help through reviews and the like from you guys, I've decided to do analyses of people's wands on Pottermore!

I'm not great at all of this, but I do know a fair bit about the wands in HP and what they say about their owners. So if you would like, leave a review saying your house, wand wood, core, length and flexibility and with the help of all the fan fiction users out there, we can do an in depth analysis of people's wands!

I guess to start, I could say my wand and info about it…

House: Gryffindor

Wand Wood: Laurel

Core: Phoenix Feather

Length: 10 and three-quarter inches

Flexibility: Pliant

First of all, I don't think I've ever seen this wand combination anywhere yet (:D). It's a very interesting combination, since the wand wood not that common, and phoenix feather is the rarest type of core. From Pottermore: _I__t is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it_. This description kind of tells how the Laurel wand wood has its allegiance hard won, and it also tells how the owner of a Laurel wand must be active, almost restless, to keep possession of the wand. This is only amplified by the fact that this wand has a Phoenix Feather core, which also has its allegiance hard won. The Laurel wood also values an energetic owner, as 'it is unable to tolerate laziness in the possessor.'

More on the Phoenix Feather, from Pottermore: "_This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. __Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won." _This kind of reinforces what I mentioned before, about having the allegiance of this wand hard won. However, I believe if I was able to master the wand (if I actually had it ), that it would stay my wand forever and never change master even if it was forcefully taken away from me. Hey, it might even produce 'a spontaneous lightning strike' if I really do have its allegiance. If I couldn't win its allegiance however, for some odd reason, I believe it would be easily, almost willingly, won from me.

Finally, the length and the flexibility of the wand come into play. My wand, being pliant, or rather flexible and bendy, is adaptable to changes in lifestyle and in its master's life. However the wand is not very adaptable to changes in its master, as shown by the wood and core if it is happy with its master. For the length of the wand however, I personally think is has the least to do with the person. Any wand above 14 inches or below 8 inches shows that the person has a major character flaw, and seeing as my wand is right in between, I guess I'm pretty normal.

So yea, that's the analysis of my wand for you! If you would like me and other fanfic users to analyze your wand and what it means, just leave a review with the info, and I'll be happy to do it! If you have any suggestions or helpful comments either, you can PM me or just review; either works .

**A/N: So yea, that's it for now, as I only have my own wand to analyze now. I will update as I get new requests for wands. If you would like to help me on this story with analyzing other people's wands and their personalities based on their wands, just PM me, I'll be happy to let you! Two heads, or more, are always better than one! So yea, that's all for now. Until later! -Jake**


	2. Pine, 10 34 inches, Phoenix Feather

**A/N: Well here's my first analysis of another person's wand! Here goes nothing**

Wand Wood: Pine

Wand Core: Phoenix Feather

Length: 10 and three-quarter inches

Flexibility: Quite Bendy

House: Unknown

First off, you always need a little back-up info from Pottermore just to get a basis of the idea of the wood, so here's the JKR description of Pinewood: "_The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic."  
_  
And her description of Phoenix Feather core: "_This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won." _

First off, since no house was given, I'm going to guess that the person who has this wand is either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, maybe a Slytherin, but most likely not a Hufflepuff. The pine wand usually has an independent master, and they are most likely a creative person. One can then defer that the person is also pretty intelligent as well. All three of those attributes point towards Ravenclaw. Also, the pine wand is very adaptable to new methods and styles, and the person's wand is quite bendy, making me feel that the owner of this wand is very adaptable to change and kind of 'goes with the flow'.

However, when the core of this wand is put into play, it makes it much more interesting. The combination of the Phoenix Feather core and the Pinewood makes for a unique wand. The Pinewood only chooses a creative and inventive owner, and the Phoenix Feather core produces the widest range of magic. On top of the fact that the Pinewood is very responsive to non-verbal magic and it is eager to test new styles of magic, I believe that the owner of this particular wand would easily be able to use a wide variety of magic. They may even create their own spells, since the Pinewood is so responsive to new types of magic.

The wand length is about average, just around the middle of 8 and 14, so that just tells us that the person is probably of average height, has no major flaws or problems, and has a relatively big capacity for emotion and personality. Another thing is that the Phoenix Feather core is harder to win over than other wands, but the owner of a pine wand should have no trouble mastering it, for the individuality and independence of the Pinewood wand's master match that exactly of the creature this wands core is taken from. It also takes Phoenix Feather cores the longest to show their range of magic, which bodes well with the owners of Pinewood wands, as they are destined for long lives.

So there's my analysis of this persons wand. I hope you like it, and I hope I was right about the House you're in!

**A/N: Well there's todays wand! If you want your wand analyzed, just leave a review, and anyone who wants to help me just PM me and I'll be happy to take you! I guess that's all for now! -Jake**


	3. Vine, 12 14 inches, Unicorn

**A/N: Well what can I say? Already 8 reviews! Thanks to Kisa, Heaven, Jessica and Stacey for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Anyway this one's for Kisa as she reviewed first, however, no one else should fear, I'll have yours up soon! The only reason I haven't updated already is that I had sleepovers at friends' houses two nights in a row. Anyway, sorry for rambling, but here we go!**

**Oh, and, Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it's that simple.**

Wand Wood: Vine

Wand Core: Unicorn

Wand Length: 12 ¼ inches

Flexibility: Supple

House: Slytherin

Just some background info from Pottermore on the Vine wand wood: "_The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop." _

And on the Unicorn Core (which I haven't done before ): "_Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing." _

Okay, so to start, I think the fact the owner of this wand, Kisa, is in Slytherin is not very surprising to me. As it says in the description of the Vine wand wood, 'the master has a greater purpose, or a grand vision, and frequently shocks and surprises those around them.' Although Slytherin does get a lot of bad reputation for being evil and cunning and all that, I think the true thing about Slytherins is the fact that most of them have their eyes on greatness, or are set to become great. I think the 'frequently astounding, seeking greater purpose and having big dreams' thing kind of exemplifies the Slytherin dream. That's not to say that other houses don't have students that want to be great either, but I think this wand is definitely best matched to a Slytherin. On top of that, the vine wood is one of the more uncommon woods, and looks for a master who has big dreams. I have a feeling the person who has this wand wood and is in Slytherin (the path to greatness) has a good chance of doing something big in their life.

Also, I have a feeling most Slytherins don't just go around wearing their hearts on their sleeves, and the 'personalities with hidden depths' to me kind of sounds intriguing. It's like the person either has a really big personality or just a lot of conflicting emotions. Either way, the person must have a lot of emotions to deal with and a lot of emotions that they are either very good at not showing or only show around those closest to them. The length of this person's wand backs up what I think, as the wand length is quite large. 12 one-quarter inches is a rather long wand, to fit a person with a big personality (or just a really tall person ). The person, although having a wand on the longer side, is still within the normal range for wand lengths and obviously doesn't have any major flaws.

Finally, this combination of wand wood and core are very interesting to me. The unicorn core, which is die-hard loyal and hard to turn dark, is matched with a wand wood that is very ambitious and rather surprising. This combination makes me think that the owner of this wand is set to do something good to the world, and make themselves well known and liked. The unicorn core, which although is not the most powerful core, is extremely loyal and doesn't like being misused, and it is almost implied then that the unicorn core is good for helpful and 'light' magic. This, matched with the ambitions and personality of the master of this wand, lead me again to believe that the wand's owner will do something good in the world that will gain them renown and popularity.

**End A/N: Well there's another one down! I'll probably do another chapter/analysis tomorrow morning, but please tell me if you liked it! If anyone wants to help me do these as well, just PM me and I'll be happy to have you! Also I edit my own stuff so sorry for any mistakes you see. Well that's all for now guys, see you later! -Jake**


End file.
